Let Me Show You Love
by barricadegirl09
Summary: Joly/Eponine meet at the AbC Cafe. J/E
1. Chapter 1

Eponine Thenadiler was wandering around the streets of Paris. She stopped at the door of the Musain Cafe, where her friend Marius Pontmercy and his friends rallied. When she walked in Les Amis' was chattering up and storm. Granitare shouted out to her, "Well, look who it is!" Most of Les Amis' fancied her but she didn't know why, she was not the prettyist girl. Not even close to a bourgeous. Marius walked up to her, "Ponine, did you find her?" She walked hours to find where Marius' beloved lived, even though he's never met her, he claimed he's in love. "Yes, I will show you where she lives later after the meeting, now hush Pontmercy." Enjolras was talking up a storm about helping the poor. Eponine couldn't help but look at a member of Les Amis' sitting across the room engrossed in Enjolras' speech. He was very lanky and tall. He looked kind of odd to Eponine. She shrugged it off not bothering to find out who he was. Later, after the meeting Eponine was running out when she bumped into the member she looked at. "Oof." She ended up tumbling down when she was about to hit the ground an arm caught her. "I..I'm very sorry mademoiselle, I didn't see you there." The man stated. "It's fine monsieur." She stared into his blue eyes. They were sucking her in, making her not want to look away. "May I ask your name, Mademoiselle?" He asked. "My name is Eponine, and yours?" "I'm Joly."

**The End.**

**Sorry it was so short I wanted to do a story about what it would be like if Joly and Eponine met. Please review that would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine limped all the way home. Well, she wouldn't call it home. She walked in it was empty so luckily her father's gang was out. But, she was wrong. Her father was there. He was known for robbing and scamming people for their money. He walked up to Eponine and grabbed her arm, "Where's my money girl!" Eponine stood there, she knew from the past years that she couldn't show her fear in front of her father. He slapped her across the face and punched her in the cheek. "Don't come back until you get me my money." Eponine lay there breathing heavy. She knew where she had to go. She ran out the door, or more like limped run. She knew the streets of Paris like no one else. She got up to the medical student's door and knocked. He opened it and had the biggest smile on his face. "Eponine! It's so great to see you again. Come on in." Eponine was surprised he was so happy to see her. No one was ever so happy to see her. "Sorry, I woke you up I just had to get away." she said. "No, I was just studying what happened to your face?" He asked concerned. "M..my father beats me if I don't give him money. He dosen't care how I have to get it he better have it. At least I can run away and he won't look for me." She smiled sadly. "Eponine, do you want to go on a walk?" Joly asked. "Yes, and call me Ponine please." She knew only her friends called her that but now she might be considering him as one of her friends.

**Hmm...looks like something is happening between Joly and Eponine. Please review and comment if you have any suggestions or comments. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Joly and Eponine walked out into the cool night air. Eponine didn't know why but she just wanted to tell him everything when she looked into his eyes. She didn't know what came over her she said, "You know, I like to come out here by myself and sing. I like to think and look at the stars." She sighed. Joly smiled and looked into his eyes. He loved the way her dark brown eyes looked off a far dreamily. He liked her long hair, and how she was so independent. They kept walking, and he listened to everything she had to say. They eventually turned and walked back. He knew one thing when they walked back. He was in love with Eponine Thenadiler.

**It has finally happened but will she have the same feelings for him? Review and comment please. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eponine POV **

**Eponine walked with Joly and talked the whole time. She was shocked he would listen to her rambling. They both stopped and she looked into his blue eyes. She was sucked into the bright baby blues. She liked how he listened to her no guy has ever listened to what she had to say. She liked his bright baby blues, and the way he was happy to see her, She also liked the way his hair fell over his right eye at times and he gently swept it away in one motion. They both walked back, and she knew one thing she was in love with Joly.**


End file.
